Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker Greatest Strength: His ability to make great plans Greatest Weakness: His arrogance His Goal: To become a god The main villain of Resident Evil and the mentor of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine while he was with S.T.A.R.S. In the first Resident Evil he was captain of the Raccoon City Special Tacties and Rescue squads or S.T.A.R.S. Along with his friends and students Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, and Barry Burtan, they went looking for one of their teams but they got into a mansion full of zombies. Wesker was killed when it was found out he worked for the group that made the zombies known as Umbrella. The rest of the team escaped, but zombies got to the city. After the city was destroyed, Umbrella was finished. Later, a woman named Clare Redfield went looking for her brother Chris and it was discoverd that Wesker still lived. Years later, he sent an agent, Ada Wong, to get a parasect from a cult in Europe ploting to take over the world. The cult was destoryed by another zombie fighter and US agent Leon who may be the love interest for Ada. Many years later, Chirs Redfield returned to Africa with his new partner, Sheva. Chirs went looking for Jill and along the way they found out about Wesker still around and planning to destroyed the world with his new virus or in his opinon save the world since he believed himself to be a god. After saving Jill, Chirs and Sheva fought Wesker and killed him at the ironic fate of being killed by the people trained under him. Or so they thought... Wesker was a great mastermind and capable villain, but in RE5 it was revealed that he was a pawn in Spencer's plans all along having manufactured him. He killed Spencer shortly after finding that out. Wesker also had delusions of godhood. Some might think because of that it derails his character but it really make's him even more dangerous and he was more determened to complete his goals. It's unknown how Wesker returned but he did kill Emperor X's parents when X was still a litlle boy thus making him one of the four characters who had the most influence on his life and because of this action Emperor X joined the side of evil and kept going with the war between the toons and anime. Wesker had joined Galvatron so he could kill Angewomon because he thought that she could stop him from his new plan which was to destroy the multiunivese and recrate it in his image . It's pretty much the samething he planned to do before Chris and Sheva stopped him only this time he tries to kill the heroes first so no one will get in the way. He also knew that should Galvatron get Angewomon to join him, he woudn't need Myotismon and it's the end for everyone...even him...another reason why he tries to kill her. Wesker nearly had the heroes untill Profion killed him but Profion lost his life in doing so. Wesker is now dead Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Resident Evil Universe Category:Mentors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Sexy characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Archenemies Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitors Category:Double Agent Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Blondes Category:Humans Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Superhumans Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Children of The Autobots's Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Main Villains of Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:Regenerators Category:Speedsters Category:Business Villains Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Social Darwinist Category:Trenchcoat wearers